


Into the dark spirals

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Boogeyman [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, dub-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se il freddo e la paura s'incontrano nascono: gl'incubi.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Deana Carter - Once Upon A December.RISE OF THE GUARDIANS | LE 5 LEGGENDE	Jack Frost/Pitch Black https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/4d/28/f04d28923be80fd2119f6d934b25a0f6.jpgWarning: Tentacles; dub-con.





	Into the dark spirals

Titolo: Into the dark spirals

Jack sentì l’oscurità risalire lungo la sua pelle pallida, gemette e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei. Ansimò e socchiuse le braccia, mentre i tentacoli gli avvolgevano il collo, avevano le punte aguzze come dei tralicci.

Il suo bastone era abbandonato in un angolo, coperto da uno strato alto un dito di ghiaccio. Fiocchi di neve cadevano nella stanza e la polvere oscura li rendeva nero pece.

Le finestre scavate nella caverna erano sbarrate e l’unica uscita ricavata nel terreno, sotto il letto dalle assi sfondate, era in ombra a causa dell’oscurità della notte che proveniva dall’esterno. Si udivano nitriti di cavalli e i cigolii delle gabbie appese al soffitto.

Jack mugolava una serie di gemiti, mentre i tentacoli lo accarezzavano, gli stringevano i capezzoli arrossandoli e strisciavano sul suo membro, le sue gambe erano saldamente immobilizzate.

L’intero posto era illuminato solo dalla fioca luce azzurra di alcune candele violette smozzicate, posate su dei tavolacci di legno sbilenchi e divorati dalle tarme.

Un tentacolo di oscurità gli strinse i polsi, bloccandogli le braccia dietro la schiena. Il corpo sottile di Jack rabbrividiva, mentre i suoi muscoli erano in tensione.

Pitch schioccò le dita e un paio di tentacoli gli forzarono le labbra, penetrandogli in bocca, bloccandogli la lingua e obbligandolo a gemere piano. Jack gettò indietro la testa, mentre la presa dell’oscurità sul suo membro si faceva ferrea, eccitandolo sempre di più.

Cadde in ginocchio, l’oscurità lo avvolse facendo blocco unico e lo trascinò fino al cospetto di Black.

Quest’ultimo era accomodato riverso su un trono, ghignò mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi. Si sedette con la schiena ritta, spalancando le gambe, i suoi vestiti neri scomparvero in una folata di fumo, lasciando scoperta la sua pelle grigio fumo.

I tralicci di oscurità obbligarono la bocca di Jack a spalancarsi, mentre altri lo penetravano. Jack si ritrovò a gemere con forza e venne, Pitch gli mise il membro in bocca, prendendogliela fino alla gola.

“Oh, Jack, mio bravo ragazzo, smettila di essere l’emissario, il chierichetto, di quell’ipocrita dell’omino della luna” soffiò, passandogli le dita sottili tra i capelli argentei. “Almeno io ti vedo, ti tocco. Oscurità e freddo sono fatti per essere una cosa sola e portare timore agli uomini così ciechi da rifiutare di credere in quello che li circonda”.

Jack serrò gli occhi con foga, le gote arrossate, iniziò a succhiare tra gli ansiti. Cercava inutilmente di respirare, il fiato che usciva dalle sue narici si condensava.

Il suo corpo era imprigionato tra le spire dell’oscurità, mentre i tralicci lo invadevano sempre di più. Risaliva dai suoi glutei espandendosi nel suo corpo, altri gli trapassarono il petto, andando a cambiare la sostanza del suo cuore.

I suoi capelli divennero neri, mentre la sua pelle diventava sempre più grigia, il suo corpo giovanile si faceva più ossuto.

Pitch Black scivolò più in basso sul suo trono, concentrandosi sulla lingua di Jack che lambiva il suo membro, sulla sensazione di piacere che gli provocava il suo succhiare.

“Oh, sì, mio ‘Nightmare’” lo implorò.

La trasformazione di Jack si completò, mentre Pitch veniva dentro la sua bocca.


End file.
